1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pillow-shaped damping element to be located in an interior of a percussion instrument, in particular, a bass-drum and having upper and bottom sides spaced from each other and a filling material having sound-absorbing characteristics and filling the space between the upper and bottom sides.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Damping elements of the type described above are placed by percussionists in bass drums, primarily, on their inner bottoms. Thereby, the bass drum sound is damped, and the sound becomes drier.
In bass-drums, the sound is transmitted by a microphone. The microphone is usually received in a holder supported on a stand located in front of the drum. With such positioning of a microphone, there is a danger that a musician can trip over the microphone or its support, tearing it off. This danger is increased due to the fact that many stages for musical groups with percussion instruments are small, and movement space for a musician from the front backward is very limited.
Alternatively, instead of positioning the microphone in front of the drum, it is placed on the damping element inside the drum. A microphone, which is placed on a damping element, e.g., a pillow or a blanket adversely affects the quality of the sound in comparison with a “free-floating” microphone, i.e., with a microphone the head of which has no contact with the damping element or the drum and which is received in a holder.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a microphone holder that would permit to transmit the sound without the microphone occupying any place on the stage.